The invention relates to a milling cutter having interchangeable cutter blades which are fixed in grooves in the milling cutter body by means of clamping elements and are radially supported on two support mountings and axially supported on one support mounting.
In known milling cutters, the cutter blades are supported by means of 3-point contact relative to the milling cutter body. The seating for the cutter blades must be very accurate, so that true-to-size and flat surfaces can be obtained on the workpiece to be machined. In profile milling cutters, on the milling cutter body of which are arranged several cutter blades on the periphery, the axial and radial alignment of all cutter blades must of course conform very accurately.
A milling cutter having interchangeably arranged cutter blades in the milling cutter body is known from the German Patent Specification No. 1,427,077, in which milling cutter the clamping elements provided for fixing the cutter blades have mounting dogs which form in each case 3-point contact for the cutter blades. The clamping elements with the clamping dogs are inserted in recesses at the milling cutter body and are clamped in the recess by means of further clamping wedges. In this known milling cutter, a total of four clamping elements are required for fixing the cutter blade, two of which clamping elements have mounting dogs. The tolerance of the seating points at the mounting dogs is negatively affected by the production tolerances of the recesses at the milling cutter body and by the production tolerances of the clamping elements having the mounting dogs. Furthermore, the position of the respectively active cutting edge of the cutter blade is also affected by the dimensional accuracy of the respective cutter blade. In this known milling cutter, it is thus very difficult to obtain an adjustment which is accurate and consistent for all cutter blades.
The object of the invention is to create a milling cutter having interchangeable cutting blades, in which the mountings determining the axial and radial position of the cutter blades can be manufactured to a high accuracy in a simple manner.